Infinity
by Dr.Fischer
Summary: Don't you dare to be the jealous one, Takumi. Tora helped when I was crying madly. Not eating or drinking or doing anything. He came and took care of me although it's actually the responsibility of my husband. You are just like my father! I don't even know why I married you anymore!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything!**

 **Infinity**

 **Chapter 1:**

* * *

Takumi opened the door of their appartment.

"Misaki! I'm home!"

No answer. He called out again. "Misaki?" Again no answer. Slightly panicking he started to search for her. In the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, the bedroom, just everywhere but no sign of his beloved wife.

Now he freaked out as the worrysome husband he was. They were rich, freaking rich. And famous as Takumi is a doctor who invents new medicin and Misaki the great diplomat who solves political problems all over the world. She is a perfect target for criminals.

He called Jackson, their buttler and security cheff.

"Where is my wife?!"

"Wow wow! Hello to you too, Walker! Calm down."

"How am I supposed to 'calm down' when I have no idea where my wife is, at 11 in the night!? So where is she?" Takumi hissed.

"At a ball."

"A ball? Why don't I know about that?"

"Don't ask me. I'm not married to Misaki, you are."

"She didn't tell me."

"Oh really? I didn't thought that." Jackson replied sarcastically.

"I really am NOT in the mood to play your games, Jack. So where is that ball?"

"The Diamond Hotel. You know the address. But dress formally, it's a latin dance ball."

"What?"

"Latino, you know. Cha cha cha and tango and stuff."

"You're kidding me." There's no way why Misaki would take part in something like that. Well that was what Takumi thought.

"No I'm not. So if you would excuse me, I have a little devil to take care of."

"Yes, bye." Takumi knew Jackson's child, she was truly the devil itself.

Changing into a black tuxedo with a red tie, Takumi made his way to his wife, wondering why the hell she wouldn't tell where she was going. A sigh escaped his lips. He actually wanted to have a nice and relaxing evening with Misaki after he came back from his business trip. Work was really exhausting him these days.

He drofe off in his black Jaguar Suv. After 20 minutes he rrived at the Diamond Hotel. It was one of the best Hotels in London and famous for their six stars. Balls or other events were often held here. But Misaki never liked having people around her what made Takumi wonder even more.

He went to the entrance but was stopped by the security guards. But as soon as they realized who he was they let him in immediately.

Walking into the big hall he started his search for his wife, Ignoring how beautifully the hall was decorated. Lilies everywhere and colourfull curtains covered the walls and countless tables with exotic dishes where positioned along the edge of the room. You could easily recognize the topic of ths event. In the middle peopld where dancing to latin music, the women dressed in revaeling desses as in the latin culture.

But Takumi ignored it all. He just searched for his wife, annoyed of all the dreamy looks he gets from the female guests. He checked all the persons standing near the dishes and looked at the dancing pairs altough he doubted that Misaki would be dancing.

He observed every couple until his eyes fell on an amber-eyed girl with black silky hair and a blond guy dancing Cha Cha Cha.

No word could describe how Takumi stared at them. Misaki was wearing a way too revealing dress. It was short, higher than her tights and showed off her whole back. It covered her chest too less and when she swayed the stripes of it flew in every direction, making it look even more sexy. But what Takumi annoyed even more was the man holding Misaki close and dancing very intimate positions with HIS wife.

Misaki's partner realized the man looking at them and gave him one of bis devilish smirks, saying 'nice expression dude, your wife really is breathtaking to dance with'. The emerald-eyed clenched his fists as he was drowning in jealousy. He observed Misaki now. She was smiling, looking happy and enjoying herself in the arms of the one guy who tried to rape her in their high school days.

Wait since when can she dance Cha Cha Cha. And she's pretty good. This made Takumi even more angry. She never danced with him on events, only at their wedding. And when they danced, she hasn't looked so happy.

He took a glance at the crowd, who was also watching the dancers. Many men had their eyes fixed in Misaki, perverted glints in their eyes.

This is it. I'm going to murder someone tonight.

Luckily, just then the music stopped and the dancers took a break and went to the dishes or takl and laugh with people they knew.

Misaki and Tora went to the balcony which leaded out to the gardens. Takumi followed them silently even though Igarashi was very well aware of his presence. He linked his arms with Misaki's.

10

And she let him.

9

He talked.

8

She smiled.

7

They laughed.

6

They stared into each other's eyes.

5

She thanked him.

4

He smiled and kissed her hand.

3

She didn't complain.

2

And her cheeks became red.

1

 **BOOM**

"Wha- Takumi!?" He grapped her hand.

"Thanks for taking care of my WIFE." (Don't touch her ever again or I'll peronally cut you legs off.)

"It was my deepest pleasure. Goodbye Misak."

But she couldn't answer as she was being dragged away by her husband.

All the way home Misaki didn't dare to say something, afraid from the sinister smile Takumi had. He also was silent, too silent.

They went into the appartment and Takumi just sat in the couch.

Misaki sat beside him.

Silence.

Not being able to bear the uncomfortable silence anymore, Misaki spoke up.

"H-hey honey.."

"..H-how are y-you..?"

"Please say something.."

"Anything."

"...Did you just bring me home to ignore me? If you have something to tell me than do it already!"

"Just look at me! Dammit! You were gone for 4 months and this is how you greet me?"

"I could say the same thing." Takumi answered without looking at her.

"From where should I know that you were going to come back today?"

"At least I didn't go out with someone else. And with Igarashi! Really? You know that I'm not fond of him!"

"He just asked me out and I found it really nice!"

"Ha nice! Nice? Did you forget what he's done to you. He's an asshole!"

"At least he was **there**."

"..What?"

"You're always working. Always! I can't even remember the last time we went out together. I was lonely because my dear husband, the one who's supposed to take care of me and be there for me, is out for his stupid work and doesn't even call me anymore. So I cried alone in our bedroom until Tora called me and asked me if I wanted to go to a ball with him. And I said yes because I thought it would distract me from my feakin' husand. And now you come back and ruin my whole evening. And don't you dare being mad at me because I went out with another men. I should be the mad one here. You went away. Didn't call me. The only way finding out what my husand was doing was reading one of these fucking gossip magazines." She was crying now. "And you know what I found out!? That my husband was seen how he came out of the appartment from an american lady as he problably just srewed her!"

Takumi just stared wide-eyed at her. Not knowing what to say.

"So don't you come being the jealous one. Tora helped when I was crying madly. Not eating or drinking or doing anything. He came and took care of me although it's actually the responsibility of my husband. You are just like my **father**! I don't even know anymore why I married you!"

This hit Takumi just like a slap in his face. She was right. Right with everything. He worked all the time. He was selfish again. He didn't change at all. He was the fool here but he was too angry to see that and now he ruined everything. It's all his fault.

Misaki stared at him, waiting for him to say something. But nothing ever came.

"You know what?! Scew you and your fucking work. Go do what you want! I don't care anymore and I can't stand it any longer. If you don't want go speak with me than I'm out. At least I found out what a stupid coward you really are. No wonder your family didn't accept you. I wouldn't have either!" And with that she left.

He still sat on the couch, his eyebrows pressed together while he tried not to let the tears flow down his face. He knew that Misaki didn't mean what she said. She didn't mean it. She was just too emotionally, wasn't she? Or maybe it was all true. Not that he cared anymore.

His world was shattered.

Maybe she was right.

Maybe he wasn't worth being loved. Even if it broke his heart.

Misaki was too bright for him anyways.

She has always been.

But he didn't wanted to believe it.

And now his foolishness problably destroyed everything.

"Why?"

"Why?"

"WHY?!"

"WHY DOES THIS HAS TO HAPPEN TO ME!?"

And the tears flowed.

* * *

 **Bam bam! I love dramatic storys. But I think I made it too dramatic. What do you think.**

 **I suddenly had this idea when I had my dance lesson. Cha cha cha is real fun. I love it! But it's also pretty hard.**

 **And i wantched Star Wars VII. I LOVE STAR WARS! I wouldn't say I'm a freak but I just love the story.**

 **The movie was really great. Disney didn't ruin it! Not that I thought it would. Disney is awesome.**

 **So now I'm done with squealing around. I dkn't know how long this story will be. It actually was ment to be a one shot.**

 **Anyways..Please leave a rewiev!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything!

 **Chapter 2 Infinity**

* * *

Sliding down the wall with her hand over her mouth, Misaki couldn't believe what she just said.

"Oh no...I didn't want to...oh god. How am I ever going to face him again?" She sniffed.

She couldn't just go inside again. And she was too afraid of it. What would Takumi do? He would surely throw her out of their appartment or scream at her. No, no she couldn't face him. But the regret of her rude words got bigger each second. She just wanted to go in and hug the air out of him, tell him that nothing she said was true and that she loved him, more than anything. She understood how Takumi felt but it just made her angry that he didn't talk to her and she was more agressive than usually (if that's possible) because she missed her husband so much. And she knew she shouldn't trust these gossip magazines but it just slipped out of her mouth. And she was pretty bothered by that. He is married, for god's sake! Do these reporters have to spread news like that when they're not even true?! It wasn' true right..? Takumi would never do that sort of thing, even if he hasn't touched a women for months.

Even though she tried to persuade herself of it, she still had this uncomfortable feeling in her chest. It pulled and pinched on her heart terribly and wouldn't let go.

With her heart in a storm and her eyes blank, she walked into the night, no destination in mind. She didn't care that she freezed with only her revealing dress on, no better, she didn't feel the cold anymore.

Befor she even noticed where she was going, she found herself in front of her mother's grave. Seems like ber feet guided her here automatically. An endless stream of tears flowing down her face as she remembered the beautiful time she had with her family when they used to be alive.

"Hey mom, hey suzuna..." Misaki started. She always came here and talked to her dead mother and sister when she felt bad. Somehow it calmed her, as if she could still hear the soothing voice of Minako and the warm embrace of her cute little sister. But even they left her.  
"...I had a fight with Takumi. I yelled at him, nothing unusual, but this time I really ruined it. I said bad things about him, very bad things. What am I going to do if he leaves me now? He could easily find someone new with these damn good looks he has haha.." she laugh-cried pitifuly.

She sat down, leaning against the grave stone wich was behind her familys grave. "I'm sorry I didn't bring any flowers. I didn't think that I would come here in the middle of the night."

Looking up at the sky, she talked more with the most important people she had had. Telling than anything that happened the last week, not mentioning her husband one more time. Sadly, she smiled at the stars.

"Now matter what happens, the sky will always be there, right? It can't leave...what a pathetic human I am, talking to the sky. I just wish that...father would come here and talks to you at least one time. This bastard. If he just came back and apologized to you before you died...so you just could rest peacefully, I would even forgive him, maybe. But it seems like the world just can't accept me being happy."

Her eyes began to get heavy and soon she dozed of, still leaning against the cold grave stone.

* * *

"Good morning, Mister Walker. How was your business trip?" The way too gussied up secretary asked her boss innocently, leaning forward trying to show off her big cleavage even more.

".." Takumi didn't answer her and just went into his office.

Misaki didn't return last night and it took all his self-control not to hurry out and search for his wife. He didn't sleep one minute and her words wouldn't stop haunting him. And all these annoying women trying to throw themselves at him only made him more irritated. He was a married man, for god's sake! ( I would die if I met a man like him, *-*)

Trying to concentrate on his work but obviously failing to do so, he just turned around with his chair and looked through the big panorama window, observing the city while his mind was on his beloved Misaki.

 _"I'm home!"_

 _Closing the the behind my back and taking off my jacket I went into our appartment, finding my wife asleep on the couch._

 _"How many times did I tell you not to sleep on the couch, your back will hurt again...what am I going to do with you?" I sighed while caressing her silky hair. She huffed and furrowed her eyebrows, a cute frown playing on her lips. Slowly I took her and carried her princess like to our bedroom but before I was able to put her down to our bed I stripped over some stupid thing and lost my balance. Shocked and not knowing what to do I just threw Misaki into the direction of the bed, being sure she would land somehow safely as I was only one feet away from it. I landed face first on the ground and heard the noise of someone falling on the bed. I quickly got up and looked at Misaki who was lying on the bed, her eyes wide open. She didn't do anything. Maybe she was still half sleeping. I watched her curiously, eagerly anticjpating what she would do next. Time went by and after two or three minutes she suddenly screamed. I couldn't hold myself back anymore._

 _"..Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"_

 _"Wha- Takumi?! What the hell?!" Not understanding the situation at all, what made me laugh even more, she looked around confusedly, trying to find out where she was._

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...oh gosh Misaki." I held my belly which was already hurting of all my laughing."That haha..was the haha..the most girly scream you ever screamed." I still couldn't stop laughing._

 _She just stared at me, still not being able able to understand anything. But being unpredictable as Misaki, she suddenly ran out of the room. Sighing, I followed her and prepared myself for being puched and kicked by my beautiful and tender wife. I presumed she ran knto her working room and locked the door because she always does that when she got angry but I didn't find her there._

 _"Misaki come out! Don't be mad. Where are you?" I shouted bug there was only silence answering me._

 _"Misaki wants to play hide and seek? Fine! If I win you'll wear that nightgown I bought you last month and let me do things to you!" I shouted teasingly, being sure she would come out screaming at me. But again nothing. What was she doing?_

 _Now I got really curious. I heard a noise from down the hall so I followed it. Then I realized that the light in the bathroom was turned on so I went inside._

 _"Misaki, what are you-" Shocked I ran to her side and held her hair back. She was vomiting over the toilet. I caressed her back witg my right hand while my left one was still holding her hair. After she was done I gave her a towel and helped her wash her face._

 _"Are you feeling better now?" I asked her as I helped her sit down on our bed._

 _"Y-yes." I looked worryedly, she wouldn't stop shaking._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"I just felt sick all of the sudden while you were still laughing.."_

 _I drew her closer to me and huged her softly. Slowly swaying._

 _"...You're...not pregnant, are you?" I don't know why but this idea wouldn't go out of my mind. It would be very likely and the time fits too. (only to remind you, they are married hehe..I'm such a perv)_

 _"Wha.. no! I just had my period, idiot."_

 _I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding._

 _"Whould that be bad?" Misaki looked at me with sad eyes. Oh crap, what have I done._

 _"No of course not."_

 _"But you looked so relieved right now. What would you do if I tell you that I'm indeed pregnant? Would you be mad?"_

 _"Misaki listen. I was just scared. I have no idea of how to be a father. Don't get the wrong idea. I would love to have a child with you." Suddenly a nice idea popped in my head. I pushed her down onto the bed._

 _"And I would truly love to cause that child right now." I smirked at her seductively._

 _"Wha- Takumi! Get off!" She tried to push me away with her little arms. I chuckled._

 _"Aw come on, don't act like you don't want it. The last time, you moaned pretty loud even though you said you didn't want to do it."_

 _"But I just barfed. You don't actually want to kiss me, do you? It's mangy, after all."_

 _"Well we could do it without kissing too, you know. It's not really part of it." She looked at my as if she saw a ghost. My Misaki is way tho naive._

 _"Did you really believe that? I'm not that kind of men. Geez, I thought you know that."_

 _"I-I'm sorry.." she looked away from me._

 _"And" I turned her head towards me again. "I know how much you love kisses." Aftr that she smiled slightly, but I just coulnd't help myself._

 _"And how they arouse you." Before she clould even turn red, I already crushed my lips on hers. At first she was still trying to push me away but it ended how it always ended, she kissed me back eagerly. I put my hands behing her back and pushed her closer to myself while she massaged my head and caressed my hair._

 _"I love you Misaki. Even if you'll one day puke at me and look like cruelly de vil."_

 _"Cruella..? Hah where did you get that from all of the sudden, hahahhaa." She laughed joyfully. God how I love her smile._

 _"You're right, Jabba the hutt would be better no?"_

 _"What the hell? Takumi! Like I would look like that in teh future. You jerk, hehehe!"_

 _"Well then let's say... Yubaba from Chihiro? Yes definetly!"_

 _"Oh you..then you'll look like...errr...oh man why do you have to look so good! I can't imagine you being old and ugly."_

 _"It's a gift and a sin.." I said extra dramatically._

 _"Oh my, I can only pray that our children won't be as smug as you." Misaki said, still laughing._

 _"Children? So you want more than just one. Well that's a surprise. Then I should get to work, huh?"_

 _"Oops, did i dig my own grave again...Takumi...I'm sure you would be a great father."_

 _"Where did that come from?" She really surprises me at times._

 _"Well you said before that you were scared of me being pregnant. I thought that maybe you were frightened of being a father because you never had one." I smiled at her lovingly. She really knows me best._

Usui closed his eyes while he replayed one of his most favourite moments with Misaki. Why couldn't they just be like that again. At that time, he didn't have so much work to do but now almost never had time alone with his wife.

"Mister Walker, where are you going?! It's not even lunch time yet!"

"Mister Walker?!"

"Leave me alone! I'm going to search for my wife!"

* * *

"Hey look there!" One of two men pointed to the direction of the gravestones.

"What?" The other one asked annoyedly.

"There's a chick sleeping at the graveyard!"

"What? Are you already sleeping mate? Wait..oh yeah, you're right!"

"Wow! She's beautiful! Look at these curves!" The first one stared at the women like a predator at his prey.

"Let's pick her up. This will be fun!" The second one winked at his friend mischievously.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything! Sadly...

 **Chapter 3 Infinity**

* * *

"Where could she be..?" Replaying all the places in his mind Misaki would go to, Takumi drove off. He had phoned her multiple times but her phone was turned off. He called Sakura, Shizuko, Hinata, just everyone he knew but nobody had seen his wife.

He was thinking of calling Igarashi, even though he hated doing that, but just then a place came to his mind.

"The graveyard!" And he disappeared with supersonic speed.

* * *

"Hurry idiot! You can still drool when we took her home."

"Ah right. That dress just took me off guard." (The dress she wore for the ball) Man A was about to take her until-

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Oh crap!" Man B jumped in surprise.

"Leave that girl alone!"

"Oh it's just the priest." Man A said.

"What are you gonna do, huh? Send us to hell?" B laughed

"Me? Haha no, I'm a man of god and hate every kind of violence. I more like thought about letting HIM do that."

"If you're talking about god then just disappe- What the..?!" A big, giant person appeared out of the shadows and stared darkly at the two men.

"LEAVE!" "H-hai!" And the two idiots were never seen again around a graveyard.

"What's the matter, pries? You could have easily taken the two of them on your own."

"Maybe Brother Michael but it was faster this way. And we need to look after that poor freezing girl over there." The priest, as the good person he was, looked worriedly over to Misaki.

"Oh, so that's the reason these guys were here. I'll go get her." Monk Michael shook Misaki lightly.

"Hey miss, you're okay?...Ok I'll lift you up so excuse me please." He carried her inside the priest's church.

"Where should I put her down?"

"Over here. It's actually my bed but she needs it more now. Could you be so nice and bring some more blankets? She's icecold." The priester touched her face.

"Yup, I'll be right back." Michael did as he was asked and covered her with the blankets.

"What a poor little thing she is. Problably crying all night over someone dead until she fell asleep." The monk looked at the peacefully sleeping women in front of him. "What are we gonna do with her?"

"At first we're just letting her gain strenght again. I hope she doesn't get sick. Oh yeah, I'll make some hot tea~" The priest happily hopped into the kitchen.

"Really, he chose the wrong job, he'd be a great husband." Michael sighed. "Don't worry, little one, we'll take good care of you." He tapped her nose.

* * *

"Misaki? Misaki! Are you here? Please come out! I'm not mad at you!" Takumi looked for Misaki searched the whole area around the grave of Suzuna and Minako but no sign of his wife.

"Excuse me sir?" An old lady tapped on Usui's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Could you please stop screaming? It's rude, after all, this is a place of peace."

"Yes. I'm very sorry miss." The women smiled and left.

Takumi sighed. What was he gonna do now? Where could she be? Should he call the police? But Misaki has not been gone missing for 24 hours so they won't start searching for her.

"Guess I have to do it...Hello? Igarashi?"

"It's rare for you to call me, Usui. What do you want?"

"Is my wife with you?" Takumi especially stressed 'my wife'.

"Nope. Why?"

"None of your business, bye-"

"Did she already run away from you? Hah, she took her time." Usui's eye twitched. Someday he'll beat the living daylight out of that bastard.

"But what did I expect? It was clearer than water that this situation would happen. Hahahahahahah- oh he cut the line...pwahahahhahahahahaha."

"Igarashi-sama, what's the matter?" Asked Maki while Tora was deep in thoughts.

"It seems like Misaki's gone. Hm...search for her. Everywhere. She can't be out of the city already. Contact me and only me when you've found her."

"Yes of course." Maki left.

"I won't let you return to your prince charming this time, Misaki. You will see that you're happier with me. I'll make sure of that." Tora smirked, liking the new idea that played in his head.

* * *

"Mmh...my back hurts."

"I can bring you a pillow if you want."

"Oh that would be really nice...wait...who are you?!" Realizing where she was, Misaki suddenly started to panic.

"Takana, Michael Takana. But you can call me Michi." Michael answered camly.

"Argh! A creep. Where am I?! I dare you! If you try to touch me, I'll-"Misaki was ready to fight until another voice interrupted her.

"Wow, look at this! And I thought you were a petite little lady in danger. Haha." The priest came in with three hot cups of tea. After seeing that the other man looked like a priest, Misaki calmed down a bit. "Here, have a cup of peppermint tea. It's my special recept." The priest smiled warmly. Misaki looked at him warily. Even though these men seemed to be nice, she didn't trust them. Noticing this, the priest put the tea on the side and started to speak.

"Do not worry, my child. I won't hurt you. I'm a man of god after all. And the good brother Michael here, too. We found you sleeping at the graveyard while two men were trying to take you with them. Michael frightened them away. But you wouldn't wake up and it was so cold outside so you were freezing. So we brought you here, into my house. It's right next to the church. Here, you can see it through the window.

Suddenly, everything came back to her. The ball, the fight with Takumi and how she ended up sleeping at the graveyard.

"Thank you very much for saving me..." Misaki bowed, still sitting in the bed.

"Oh no, it was nothing." Michael scratched his head.

Misaki was looking down and not saying anything. She was thinking about Takumi again. Every time she remembered the incident with him, she would become depressed and all she wanted to do is to be alone and cry.

"So...do you want tea? I'm sure you'll feel better after drinking it." The priest noticed her behavior and tried to cheer her up.

"Err...yeah." Misaki answered quietly, trying to get her feelings under control. The priest handed the tea to her and she took a sip of it. A warm feeling went through her whole body. The tea had a really soothing effect and made her feel at home.

A soft smile played on her lips. "Thank you, it's really good."

"...She smiled! Michael look! Whoooo!" The priest laughed enthusiastically, shaking Michaels arm.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down." Misaki chukled while watching them.

"So, what's you name, miss?"

"Walker Misaki." She smiled.

"Walker...hmm where have I heard that name before..?" The priest tapped his chin.

"That great businessman, Takumi Walker, isn't it?" Michael added.

"Ahh you're right. That handsome blondie right? Are you somehow related to him, Misaki-san?" The priest asked.

"Well, I err am his wife..."Misaki said shyly, she never really liked telling that to people because of the attention it would cause on herself.

"Good job. You sure have a good taste." Michael laughed. Misaki just stared at the floor again as the memories of her fight with Takumi again filled her mind. Noticing this, Michael and the priest looked at each other, mentally discussing wether to ask her or not. Finally the priest gave in, as the curious person he was, and asked her.

"Is there something wrong? You don't have to tell us but sharing your problems with others can ease your mind. "

Feeling that she could trust them, Misaki took a deep breath and started speaking. "...I and my husband had a fight. A huge one. I was angry because he would never be at home even though I know it's not his fault. I screamed at him and said things, things about his past and*sniff*and*sniff*I don't know how to face him anymore. He made that hurt and devastated face and I see it every time I close my eyes. I'm so afraid, I don't want him to leave me*sniff* but what should I do? He'll hate me, no he already hates me*sniff* and he has the right to, after all the things I've said. But*sniff* but..."

The priest and Michael listened to her with their eyes wide open. Misaki was shaking heavily, her hands over her face and she was blubbering unreasonable sentences that no one could understand anymore.

"Now, now Misaki-san, calm down. Everything's going to be alright." Michael tried to reason with her but she just shook her head and continued crying. The priest touched her shoulder.

"Shhhh, calm down a bit please." He handed her a tissue. "As much as you're crying right now I guess you love your husband very much, right?" Misaki slightly nodded, not understanding where this was heading to. "So I presume that he loves you too. Is that right?" The priest carefully asked. Misaki was quiet. "H-h-he di-d, yes..." she answered between her sobs. "Good. Then I'm very sure that he will forgive you. Love is ,after all, all about forgiving and accepting a person with their mistakes and verything else."

"B-but I said such mean things to him..." Misaki started crying harder again. "Yes but you weren't able to think staight while you were fighting with him, right? It's normal for human to babble some nonsense while being in a state of rage."

Misaki looked at him, still taking in what he said. "You sure?" She asked with hope in her big honey eyes. "Yes." The priest smiled kindly at her.

* * *

"Damn! I souldn't have done that." Takumi grited bis teeth."That bastard Igarashi!" he could tear his blond hair off his head. He's been searching every place in whole Tokyo for his wife but no sign of her. He ended up at the backdoor of Maid Late which was already closed. He slided down the wall and let out a desperate sigh, burrying his face in his hands. He felt dizzy again. But it was getting worse. He looked at his pump.

He had no more insulin with him.

His eyelids became heavier and heavier. Before he lost his consciousness, he was able to send one last message.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the late update but school is really keeping me busy these days. I had four big tests in just two weeks.**

 **Just what the hell are these teachers thinking? That a fifteen year old girl has no life and hobbies?**

 **Where did the good old times in preschool go to..? I want to play with barbie and ken again and not waste my whole time learning things I can also learn through dicovery channel, bwahhh!**

 **Well, I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Please leave a review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't oen anything!

 **Infinity Chapter 4**

* * *

"Today at 2pm, a young adult was found unconscious in an alleway. That man was no one else than the great Takumi Walker, the big bussinessman and CEO of Walker Corps. The reason for his fainting was even more shocking. Takumi Walker is suffering diabetes which he held secret to the world. How bad his state is has not been anounced yet but let's hope that he will get better soon."

Takumi stared at the television from his hospital bed. "Oh great. Just great." He didn't keep his illness a secret for no reason. He hated all the attention he would get for it. He also didn't tell Misaki about it. If she knew, she would never let him work again and worry all day long. He remembered the day he found out about it. That was 4 months ago at a bussiness trip.

He was feeling extremely down that day, to the extend where he couldn't even think straight anymore. Then the doctor told him about his diabetes which was caused by stress and hard working.

Now he always had to have his insulin pump with him and to inject the insulin every 3 hours. And if he forgot...he would fall unconscious and worst die if he didn't get help.

He was lucky that someone found him otherwise he would problably be dead by now.

But there was something good about this situation. If Misaki saw the news about him (which are shown all over Japan or maybe even the world) she would definetly come back to him.

Takumi could really use her presence right now. He was feeling like shit and only she was ably to lighten his mood.

"Misaki...come back."

* * *

"Misaki-san! You don't need to clean my house! You should rest!" The priest tried to prevent her from doing the dishes.

"Oh please. That's the least I can do to thank you for letting me stay at your house, Johannes-san."

"What a stubborn child." Johannes sighed. "I think you really should go home and make up with your husband. He must be worried sick for you, Misaki-san."

"I...still need time to think. I don't know how to face him yet."

"That's okay. Just make sure you make out with him!"

Misaki looked at him in disbelief. "D-don't you mean make up?"

"Didn't I say that? Oops haha..." Johannes walked away giggling.

"Somehow he reminds me of Sakura..." Misaki put the dishes down and decided to walk around the graveyard as the weather was nice.

She watched the ducks playing in the big lake located in the middle of the graveyard. There was a pair of two ducks with their five little ducklings trailing behind them in a straight line.

Misaki smiled at them. Maybe one day she would be able to have family with Takumi, too. Id he's willjng to forgive her of course.

Sighing, she sat down on the soft grass next to the lake, again thinking about that protective husband of hers.

That, until a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around, thinking it was probably the priest or Brother Michael.

But she was wrong.

* * *

"Oh, Misaki-san! Back already?"Johannes asked when he saw her entering the kitchen.

"Yes. Err...I think I should be leaving now. I've been bothering you way too long.." Misaki said while scratching her head.

"Oh don't worry, you haven'tbothered us at all. Meeting new people is always fun." the priest smiled fondly at her. "But why so suddenly? Have you made up your mind? Are you going back to yourbusband?" he asked eagerly.

"Not quite. I met a friend at the lake. He said he'd be taking me in for as long as I need."

"Hmm...okay if you say so. You could have stayed a little longer, there's no need to hurry, Misaki-san.

Misaki thanked him again. She told Johannes she's come and visit him and Michael soon and give them the clothes back they have given her. Sadly Brother Michael was busy at that time so she wasn't abe to bit goodbye to him.

"Don't worry! When you visit us you'll see him again. We are looking forward to it, Misaki-san! Till next time!" Johannes waved happily at the retreating figure of Misaki.

* * *

 **Haf an hour later...**

"Johannes! JOHANNES!" The screaming voice of Brother Michael almost caused the priest to choke on his glas of Coca Cola.

"Michael! What the macaroni is wrong. Stop screaming like a drunk camel in Egypt!"

"The TV. I was just watching the news! , Miaaki-san's husband! He's in hospital!" Michael was running around the living room like a high squirrel.

"WHAT? Oh my! But Misaki-san jusf left! Oh my! Oh my!"

Let's all pity the poor monk who heard the screaming of two of his friends and found them roling on the ground, tatally freaking out.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked Misaki as he opened the door of his car for her.

"Yeah. And thank you for coming for me, Tora."

"My pleasure, Misaki." Tora smirked as he closed the door.

 _My plan is turning out well._


End file.
